ocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Wesley Kyle Heritson
Background Story Born and raised in the town of Syracone, Wesley is the son to Preston and Isabella Heritson as well as the middle brother of the triplets; the oldest being Stanton and the youngest being Triston. Unknown to him, he is actually the descendant of two psychics that were once known to help humanity in a event that renewed the World called the Second Beginning (or the Great Regerenation), which took place a long time ago. Years down the road, they retreated to the country and raised a family to make sure future generations of their children obtained these special powers. Taking up on the family bloodline, the triplet gained powers, but in different forms. By the age of 4 or 5, he soon developed the inherited powers, but his older triplet, Stanton, had his since childbirth, thus causing Wesley to be, at times, jealous over the fact that he had to be the special one, resulting in constant arguments between the two, even when the youngest triplet, Triston, is watching nearby. At the school he attended, along with his brothers, they were all picked on by the taller kids in fourth grade, due to their short height, and to make it worse, the bullies, most likely the fifth graders and fellow fourth graders, like to only make things worse by picking on Wesley and his brothers. Whenever that happens, there's always trouble about to happen, since Wesley has a history of being the troublemaker with the teachers, being sent up to the principal's office every now and then, even when he defends his brothers from harm. Since Wesley is known for sneak the use of his powers for classwork, tests, and quizzes, he once had a bad habit by cheating off from the smartest kid in their classes by using telepathy and somehow, he gets away with it without the teacher noticing anything odd. Well, until recently, his dad gave the usual 'leisure' speechs on not using his powers in school since it will cause suspicion. Recently, his dad decided to homeschool his son before he sent him away to the dorms in beliefs that he would fit in with the group of people and so that meant Wesley had to leave home and his family behind, but he seems confident enough that this will be a good opportunity to help him out, but that doesn't mean he got away from school yet since his dad usually teleports any homework, classwork, quiz, or test that the school gave to him. Personality Wesley is usually friendly, energetic, and outgoing, but he can also be rebellious, rowdy, and mischievous at times due to the fact that he's still a kid. He holds a grudge over Stanton due to the fact he learns faster than him, thus causing the two brothers to argue. Though secretly, he happens to feel guilty at times over the fact that he does care about his brothers, even through he's been stubborn to even apologize, resulting him to be feeling troubled. Appearence He is around 3'5" in height and weights around 95 pounds, so he's shorter and lighter than most average ten year olds. He has somewhat medium skin tone and has some slight muscle building around his arms and legs, despite of them looking skinny, due to being outside doing physical activity. His hair is somewhat spiked up and is a golden-dirty blonde color while his eye color are sky blue. 'Usual Appearence' He wears a cyan blue and white single-striped t-shirt along with a yellow circle in the middle, along with tan shorts. He wears his usual white socks and shoes as always, sometimes, also wears his favorite blue baseball cap, which he wears backwards, and goggles at times. Abilities Telepathy : ''The ability to read minds through supernatrual means. He depends mostly on this so he can keep in tact with his father, for both training and leisure. He can also use this to communicate to animals and etc.'' Psychokinesis (Telekinesis) : The ability to levitate objects and other things through supernatrual means. '''He is only limited to a certain amount of energy to levitate objects no heavier than 200 lbs. due to the fact he's still young. '' ''However, the more training he gets, the more heavier objects he can learn to bare with his powers. ''Healing : The ability to cause a wound or injury to recover through mystical means. No need for that first aid kit for this kid, he can simply use his powers to heal any injury he received from fights. All he has to do is create a refreshing psychic pulse that rapidly travels through the body to immediately close up the injury and if anyone else gets injured, he can transfer the energy through psychic means and heal that person.'' '''Other Wesley is able to use telepathy, psychokinesis and basic healing, but they are limited due to the facts that his powers are not fully developed yet. However, he learns new moves via telepathic 'lessons' that his dad gives him that teaches him how to control them better. He then practices his psychic abilities for some time before his dad checks again and often if he has worked hard enough, he usually gets rewarded and most times, usually it's allowance to buy something. Other times, his dad will occasionally have a telepathic discussion to catch up with his son and to keep in touch despite his absence. Since he has powers, excessive use of his powers will result in the following: exhaustion, fainting, headaches, and confusion due to massive stress. In some cases, he'll suffer psychic backfires that could be damaging if he goes beyond his limits. Once trained enough, he could have the ability to summon the Dragon Guardian Spirit, Harmony, including help from his brothers for awhile to assist him in his battles. Final Note Wesley Kyle Heritson is created by pkxchaos on deviantArt 2011. 'Character Themes' Kaze (Wind) (Wesley's overall theme.) Stand By Me (song takes place when a serious battle/situation takes a miracle turn after being almost defeated) Promise ''(song takes place during a flashback when he was younger, remembering a certain girl that he met in second grade.) '' Category:Male Category:Psychics Category:Children